character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramona Bono
"C'mon, step up your game NASA!" ''- Ramona, about hacking into and breaching past NASA's security measures.'' Ramona is a hacker from Tallahassee, Florida who goes on numerous operations, using her ability for various illegal activities, such as stealing thousands to millions of dollars worth of currency from people all over the world or hacking into classified networks and computers such as NASA. Background Information Themes *Ephixa - Audiocidity *TomboFry - Losing Balance *Naruto - Artificial intelligence bomb *Theme of Zero Personality She is a mischevious and somewhat hypocritical girl. On one hand, Ramona could be hacking into thousands of banks across the world, stealing all the money of everyone who has their accounts held there, and taking it all for herself. She could be hacking into NASA to steal classified information. On the other, she will go anonymously reveal the locations of people who are performing illegal activities on the web to the FBI, and laugh as they track the perpetrators down. Ramona has no qualms about crimes she's committed, but if she finds out that someone is distributing child pornography or similar, God help them. Ramona tends to butt heads with her duplicates, and at least two are always arguing about something. Ramona has replicated herself so many times that she, nor her copies, knows who is the real Ramona anymore. Abilities *The Girl Who Entered the Matrix - Ramona's abnormality allows her to transfer her physical body into digital/cyberspace. When she does this, Ramona is capable of directly interacting with and data, digital programs, and other forms of software. She has the potential to make a computer better or worse than it was before by giving or removing upgrades from its system. As data, Ramona is almost completely invulnerable due to her body not being physical while in this state. Ramona can even enter other machines and mess with them via her powers. Even while outside of machines or cyberspace, Ramona can manipulate data. **Computer Virus Physiology - Because Ramona is no longer limited by a physical body when she's data, she is capable of spreading herself in the form of self-replication across software and hardware. Each copy of Ramona shares the same experiences, personality, and memories. With this, Ramona has created a sort of information network with every existing copy of herself, with all of them keeping each other up to speed on current events. Though she can only replicate herself inside of cyberspace, she can bring herselves into the real world. **Crash! - She can cause programs to crash. **Virus Attack - Ramona can form energy made out of pure data into a physical form, and use it to shoot at people. The energy itself is similar to electricity but unable to be insulated physically due to its properties. Ramona can create many forms of attacks out of pure data. **Cyber Mind - Ramona's brain works like a supercomputer. As a result, she is capable of making precise mathematical calculations on the fly, has the ability to remember anything regardless of how unforgettable it could have been, and various other things. *We Are Anonymous - Even before she discovered her abilities, Ramona is a skilled hacker, working her way and bypassing even the most complex of systems and securities, all while avoiding suspicion from the police or government. Combat Limitations *Most of Ramona's abilities will only work while she's in cyberspace. **However, she can bring the effects of what she does into the real world, as with duplicating herself. Trivia *Her last name is a namesake of Bono. Category:Slapson Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters